His Superman
by IllusionsOfBeauty
Summary: Eliza wakes up and finds that she is no longer in America...or in her own world, for that matter. She finds out that she is in the world of her beloved anime, Death Note. She meets the rest of the characters and soon figures out that she wants to save L before its too late. Will she succeed? And will she develop feelings for L along the way? LxOC
1. Wait, Where Did You Say I Was?

"Put it in! Put it in! Hurry, I'll get the popcorn!" My best friend, Mikayla, squealed and ran into my kitchen, knocking over various DVD's that I stacked ever so precisely. I sighed and calmly took out my Death Note movie marathon, carefully popping it into the player and pressing play with the remote. It was about 5 minutes into episode one when Mikayla walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"What? Lizzy, you started it without me…" She pouted and plopped down next to me. I smirked and shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Yes, it seems I did do that." I smirked at her flustered expression. She hated it when I talked like L.

"Lizzy, I don't know where you got that from, but-"

"Got what from, Mikayla?" I said emotionlessly as I stared at the screen. Light was currently watching the notebook fall from the sky.

"That! That emotionless speak it's…UGH!" She squealed and despite my character, I laughed heartily. She stopped whining and glared at me. "I'm glad I can amuse." She muttered, which sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry…" I wiped away an imaginary tear as I got my laughter under control.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a load because I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, whoa_

I paused the TV and slightly glared at the wall as Mikayla answered her phone. That song was disgustingly upsetting to listen to, mostly because it was pop. I was more into rock rather that peppy crap.

"Hey, baby!" She smiled into the phone. Oh, it must be her boyfriend. I could hear a muffled voice come out of the speaker and I saw her blush and look away from the phone.

"But I'm with my friend!" She squealed.

More muffled dialogue and I now realized that I was attempting to listen in on their private conversation…I surprised myself, sometimes.

"Oh, okay, baby. Only for you! See you soon." She kissed into the phone and then did the most cliché thing in history. "No YOU hang up!"

I internally groaned as I heard a voice through the phone.

"No you hang up! No YOU! No-"

"No, I hang up!" I glared as I stole her phone and snapped it shut. She just stared at me.

"Meanie!" She pouted. "So, I gotta go. Josh wants to see me." She smirked.

"He wants to see you so late? It's almost 12 am." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, he doesn't just want to SEE me…if you know what I mean." She winked at me and packed up her stuff. I furrowed my eyebrows deeper.

"No, I have absolutely no idea what you mean, but have fun." I muttered, although she was already out the door. I sighed and seeing as I was only watching this for the umpteenth time because Mikayla hadn't seen it, I left the DVD paused at the part where Light just saw the Death Note fall and I carried myself upstairs, too lazy to clean up.

I set my alarm for 6:30 so I could wake up for my job as a waitress at a small diner, probably only located in my town, and changed into a pair of black shorts and a baggy navy blue shirt. I climbed under the comforter of my bed and shut my eyes. Now usually, I wouldn't sleep, seeing as I have a serious case of insomnia, but lately, I've been bored to no end. So, instead of staying up all night and staring at the walls, avoiding the nightmares, I've started to get at least four hours of sleep. Death Note was the last thing I thought about before drifting into sleep.

_You will never see them again_

I sprung out of bed, breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat. I swung my legs over and just sat there until I calmed my breathing down. I glanced at the clock.

"Oh, good it's 2:15…IT'S 2:15!" I squealed and bolted out of the bed. I was way past late. I quickly checked my phone to see one missed call from my boss. I sighed and grabbed it, checking the voicemail.

"Eliza, this is the past the last straw. This is your fifth unexplained absence. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let you go." With that, the voicemail ended. I just sat there with my jaw open. He did not just fire me over voicemail. I quickly got up and ran a brush through my long brown hair and did a quick hair flip to the side, letting my side bangs fall into my pale green eye. I threw on some ripped light blue skinny jeans, not even caring to change shirts and squeezed on my black converse with no socks on.

I quickly ran out the door and ran down the stairs of my apartment, suddenly regretting choosing the apartment on the top floor. If he was going to fire me over voicemail, then I wasn't going to beg for my job back the same way. I quickly made my way out of the apartment before letting my jaw drop. Where was the parking lot?

I let myself scout the area. No parking lot. Was I still dreaming? I know my apartment had a parking lot. I walked back inside, feeling very stupid. I walked up to the receptionist desk and rung the bell a few times. I waited until a woman came out. Except this woman looked different...

"Watashi wa anata o tasukeru kamo shirenai?" She asked in perfect Japanese. She gave me a smile that reminded me of one of those anime smiles when the squint their eyes and…oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! This lady was NOT anime. Even though she looked exactly like she belonged in an anime, she wasn't. She couldn't be. It was like being in an anime cartoon. I looked down at my hands and my jaw dropped. My hands weren't realistic. They were shaded and cartoon. I looked at the mirror that stood behind the lady and let my jaw drop even more. I. Was. Anime. I looked at my skinny frame. Anime sneakers, anime jeans, anime shirt, anime hair that reached my lower waist, anime eyes, anime mouth. It was a bit weird. I noticed that the lady was still waiting patiently and looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Sorry." I muttered. She looked confused at me then nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, you are foreigner?" She asked excitedly in broken English. I stared at her a bit, but chose to ignore her question.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Uh, apartment." She answered. Way to be vivid, lady.

"Apartment, where?" I asked.

"Kanto." She answered.

"…Kanto? Kanto, Japan?" I asked.

"Hai…I mean, yes." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Where is the parking lot?" I asked, ignoring the fact that this lady thought we were in Japan.

"Parking?" She gave me a confused look.

"Cars." I said.

"Oh, no cars." She smiled at me. I deadpanned. No parking lot?

"Only this apartment. No space." She smiled at me. I was starting to think this lady was faking her smiles.

"Arigatō." I muttered and walked out of the sliding doors. Suddenly, everything was anime. I continued to blink, not believing my eyes.

Was I dreaming, or did someone slip something into my water last night?


	2. Evicted

"What do you mean this isn't Tony's Café? It should be right here!" I screamed in English, forgetting all Japanese classes I took in my last two years of high school. The man at the front desk gave me a confused, and slightly afraid look.

"Gomen'nasai. (I'm sorry.)" I mumbled in Japanese.

"Watashi wa, anata ga nokoshite iru to shite iru kowai. (I'm afraid you are going to have to leave.)" He said loudly. I looked around and noticed that most people were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Hai, watashi wa rikai shite imasu. (Yes, I understand.)" I quickly made my way out of the quaint store and looked at the sign. In Japanese letters it read the name of another restaurant. I sighed. So much for getting my job back. I guess somehow, I really am in Japan. I continued to walk forward. Which way was the apartment?

"Oh great! Just great!" I yelled in exasperation, earning a couple of crazed looks from a few bystanders. I quickly toned it down, but continued to silently seethe in anger when I didn't realize that I tripped on a ledge, almost running into a passing train. "Ah!" I squealed and I shut my eyes, preparing for the worst. Instead of feeling my guts bursting out of my body and flying all over the place, I felt two strong arms pull me back, just barely saving me from my certain doom.

"Chūibukai. Sore wa hidoku shūryō shite iru kanōsei ga arimasu. (Careful. That could have ended badly.)" I heard a male say. I quickly turned around, preparing to thank this man like no tomorrow. I looked up, seeing a head of brown hair and a pair of bored brown eyes.

"Oh my god." I muttered under my breath in English. Either, most Japanese people look like Light Yagami, or THIS IS THE ACTUAL LIGHT YAGAMI AND I'M IN DEATH NOTE!

"Oh, you don't speak Japanese?" He asked, smiling down at me. "That's fine." I looked around and saw that the train had passed and almost everyone who was previously waiting, had crossed, leaving the high-schooler and I alone. Only then did I notice his arms were still around me.

"Thank you, so much!" I spilled out, slightly backing away out of his grasp.

"Hey, no problem. What's your name?" He asked me.

"El-" I stopped. If this was the Death Note world, wouldn't it be a bad idea to give out your name to Light?

"Ella. Ella…" I looked around for an inspiration for a surname. "Green…grass. Ella Greengrass." I orchestrated. Wow…if it was that painful to say, I can only imagine how painful of a lie that was to hear. I wouldn't be surprised if he doubled over in pain right now.

"Ella Greengrass? What a…unique name. I'm Light Yagami." He smiled and held out his hand, which I shook, maybe a little too quickly. I looked down at his book bag and noticed a black book. I noticed how Light followed my gaze and glared as he hid the book. I then realized that this was exactly where I paused it last night.

Wait, Yagami? Doesn't that spell…I'm a gay backwards?

"Well, I guess it does. Never heard that one before." Light said annoyed.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I say that out loud?" I apologized, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Ha, ha. It's fine." He smiled. "So, I've gotta go. Wouldn't want to worry my mother. It was nice meting you, hopefully we'll run into each other sometime."

"Yeah…" I muttered, walking away.

After countless minutes of walking and asking for directions, I found the apartment. Climbing three stories never felt so good. It was like everything that happened today would all be erased and dismissed as a dream if I just climbed these three stories and shoved the key into the door knob, turn, and ignore the sign on the door that said EVICTED in large letters…wait…

"WHAT!" I screamed, earning a few glares from other tenants. "No...fricken…way…" Right there under the Japanese letters read EVICTED. I quickly read the conditions. Apparently, I was evicted for playing loud music or instruments and causing damage to the property. Okay, maybe I played loud music but seriously? I never caused damage to the property…okay well maybe that one time I fell on the front sign and it collapsed, but that was all in America. I'm in Japan now right? That just didn't make sense.

Apparently I have to leave tomorrow at 9:00 AM. Well, they really want me out, don't they? I sighed and pushed open the door before the neighbors called the cops. I slumped on the couch, turning on the TV, flipping through various Japanese channels. Finally, I settled on Pokemon and took a glance around. Where would I go? I suppose a hotel would be sufficient, but with what money? I got up, hoping that somehow, in all of this craziness, that all of my American dollars magically changed into Japanese currency.

"Oh, thank god!" I breathed out as I found all of my dollar bills converted into about 50,000 yen. In about one hour I got all of my stuff packed and ready to go, sadly. I took off all of the posters of American rock bands like My Chemical Romance and Paramore and cringed at the albino white walls. It all looked…too plain…too vacant. I sighed and laid down on the couch, watching Pokemon until I fell asleep, dreaming of Ash Ketchum and Misty.


	3. Lucky

"Hey…HEY!" I screamed as, yet, _another_ taxi flew by. "Damn." I muttered as one of the cars that were zipping by casually ran over a puddle, drenching me in dirty water. "OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I squealed. "I thought only crap like this happens in the movies…never thought that life was cruel enough to throw something like _this_ in my face." I mumbled as I took a seat on the benches, hoping that someone who _didn't_ already think I was crazy would pass by so I could ask them the bus schedule.

"Oh, excuse me, sir!" I said loudly, getting his attention. I noticed that he looked me up and down, a wave of pity and disgust flashing across his old features. "Toki ni tsugi no basu ga kuru nodeshou ka? (When does the next bus come?)" I asked in Japanese.

"Oh, come on. Not every Japanese person can't speak English." He smiled at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. And, to answer your question, you just missed it. It doesn't come until later on in the day." He answered.

"I…I missed it…" I muttered. "By later, what do you-."

"By later, I mean afternoon." He looked down at me with a face of pure pity.

"Oh." I closed my eyes, refusing to let the tears that burned my eyes run.

"Will you be alright?" He asked, probably only to be polite.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." I sighed. NO, I will absolutely NOT be 'alright'.

"Well, I hope you get to where ever you're going." He smiled at me before walking away. Well, that's just great. Even if I could just hop on the next bus, I'd still be stuck here for hours. And, it's not like I could just walk around, maybe take refuge in a café while lugging around a few suitcases, a backpack, and a large purse that had the words Barcelona written over and over again all over it in different shades of blue to a grey background. No. That's just…weird. Maybe I could walk to the hotel that was all the way in Shinjuku…

"My day just keeps getting better and better…" I sarcastically mumbled while stomping off in the direction I thought the hotel was.

* * *

"You…are…now 5 miles away…from…Shinjuku…" I quietly read out loud as I deciphered the sign. "Oh, no…no, no, no, NO!" I squealed as I realized that I missed my chance. I abruptly stopped and sat down on the middle of the sidewalk, much to the other pedestrian's annoyance, and cried. Yes, cried. Like a child.

"Are you okay, miss?" I looked up to a pair of light brown eyes. "M-my name is Sayu." The teenager bowed as a greeting, standing up straighter when I sat up.

"You know what, Sayu," I sniffed, standing up all the way. I noticed how a few of her friends were standing back, watching the scene. "No, I'm not okay. I'm not o-fricken-kay. I'm wet. I'm stinky. I probably walked more in a few hours than you had your entire life, and I have _no idea_ where I even am! I'm _not_ okay. Not at _all!_" I then realized that she was Light's sister. Now I should probably say something else or else she will tell Light of how rude I was and describe who I am and he'll probably be after me and I _do not_ want to die, just yet.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! That was so rude, please forgive me!" I bowed, almost forgetting of Japanese customs.

"Oh, ha, it's fine. I probably would have done the same." She smiled up at me.

"Yeah, but you're a teenager, I'm old. That was completely and utterly inappropriate." I muttered.

"Really? _You're_ old? I thought you were my age. Give or take a few years…" She mumbled, looking down in thought.

"Ha! Give or take a few years? No, I'm older than you think." I smiled down at her.

"I thought you were my brother's age. He's 17." She smiled.

"Oh is he? Maybe I know him?" I asked, hoping that maybe, if I befriended Sayu _and _Light, I would get more involved in the story line.

"His name is Light Yagami." She smiled up at me.

"Oh, Light! Yeah, I know him! We met the other day. You're brother practically saved my life, ha! My hero." I laughed, acting cheery.

"Really? Wow! Small world, huh?" She smiled. "So, do you have a place to stay?" She asked while eyeing my bags.

"Now that I think about it, no." I rubbed the back of my neck and did that little anime smile.

"Would you like to stay at my house? I'm sure Light wouldn't mind sharing his room with you." She winked. I ignored that little hormonal comment and thought. Hotel that didn't involve Death Note at all, or Light's house, where I would be in the middle of all the action.

"Really? Wow, you're very generous. I'd love to stay at your house until I can get on my own feet." I smiled.

"Great!" She turned behind her at the remaining two teenagers. "Nē, min'na. Watashi wa ima,-ka ni ikanakereba naranai. Atode ya o sanshō shite kudasai! (Hey, guys. I have to go home now. See ya later!)"

* * *

We walked a bit further to the train station that I somehow missed. I looked around at the rest of the train station, noticing how crowded it was.

"Hey, you okay? You're sweating…" Sayu noticed.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine! I'm just a bit nervous." I smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Nervous? About what?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, I'm a bit claustrophobic, is all…" I slightly shifted.

"Oh, is this your first time on a train?" She asked me.

"Well, yeah. The only place I've ever been to, other than here, is Texas back in America, and they don't really have trains." I laughed.

"Really? They don't have trains in America?" She asked me, flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah, they have trains. They're just not regularly used in Texas. We mostly use cars." I smiled down at her.

"Wow. I can't believe you're from America!" She gasped.

"Is it that hard to believe?" I asked.

"You look more…I don't know, Irish?" She said, most likely referring to my deathly pale skin, bright blue eyes, and extremely small frame.

"You know, not all Irish look like leprechauns." I laughed.

"I've always wanted to go to America! What's it like there? Do they have as much McDonald's as they say?" She asked me, ignoring my statement about the Irish.

"What do they say?" I asked, slightly curious as to what they think about Americans.

"They say that they have McDonald's after every highway." I laughed. Loudly.

"That's quite an understatement! More like, 2 McDonalds after every mile." I smiled.

"Wow! I'd love to live in America!" She smiled.

"Nah, the video games and manga here are a lot better. And not to mention, less expensive." I smiled.

"Really? Wow! Win for Japan, ha!" She did a little fist pump, which I giggled at. This kid really wasn't all that bad. I kind of felt bad for using her just to get to Light's house, but I suppose we could be friends. After the train ride, we hopped off and walked about twenty or thirty minutes until we got to a place where there was a lot more houses.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you guys just stay in the class rooms while the teachers switch?" I asked, referring to our conversation on how school was like.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that you guys actually have to walk around from class to class, everyone going in different directions. How hectic!"

"Yeah, you have no idea…" My laughter quickly died down as we got closer to Light's house.

"Well, I already texted my mom saying that a friend of mine was going to stay for a while, so I don't think she'd be upset." She said.

"Did you tell her that I was 18, not 14?" I asked, apprehensively.

"Didn't come up." She shrugged, opening the door and taking her shoes off. I followed, finally taking off my red converse that matched my light blue ripped skinny jeans, and black hoodie.

"Hey, mom! I have her here. Light, I think you might know her." She said nonchalantly. I saw her mother before I heard the confused mutter of Light as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh he-" She cut herself off as she saw me. "Oh, dear, why are you wet! You poor thing!" Her mother grabbed a nearby towel, draping it around my shoulders quickly.

"Sayu, what did you say?" Light asked as he trudged down the stairs. Our eyes met and I noticed his eyes widen. "E-Ella! What are you doing here?" He stared at me nervously. Hm, wonder what your hiding, Light. I thought as I smirked up at him.

"Well, I ran into Sayu. We talked a bit and I found out she was your sister. So she asked me if I had a place to stay, and I said no, so being the generous person she is, she invited me to stay over." I smiled at her.

"Well, I'd be happy to let you stay for as long as you need! You can sleep up in Light's room. I'll set up the mattress on the floor." Mrs. Yagami smiled as she hurried for the closet.

"No, mom, that's fine!" Light interjected a bit too quickly. "I'll set up the mattress." He slowly said, attempting to make it look casual.

"Oh, always such a gentleman. You know he'd be a great boyfriend some day! How old did you say you were, Ella?" Mrs. Yagami asked me once Light left to get the mattress.

"U-uh, 18, ma'am!" I said while blushing furiously. "A-and not to offend anyone, but I'm not interested in Light that way." No, I couldn't date the antagonist of the story! Then I'd end up dead or end up like Misa, being held under surveillance.

"Oh, that's a shame. Have you eaten yet, dear?" She asked me.

"Well, no, but-."

"Well, then I'll go make some dinner for an extra person." She said.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that! I'm already too much of a burden…" I started, really feeling bad.

"Burden? Absolutely not!" She insisted. "Now, dinner will be ready soon. You should get yourself cleaned up. Lights room is upstairs, third door on the left and the bathroom is right across from it." She explained.

"Thank you so much." I bowed and dragged my stuff upstairs with quite a bit of effort. By the time I got to Lights room, I was already a bit sweaty.

"Finally…" Huff "I thought" puff "I'd never make it upstairs!" I praised as I dropped all of my stuff in Light's room. I looked around, slightly fangirling while walking around. "It's just like in the anime…" I muttered to myself. I looked to the side to see his desk. "I wonder if he keeps the Death Note in the same spot."

I slowly inched my way toward his desk, noticing that he was on a Kira website. So we're in episode two, right now. I wonder if I affected the anime yet…I wonder if the people back in the real world who are watching Death Note see me right now. Jesus, that'd be really creepy. I pushed that thought out of my head and noticed that the drawer was already opened and a thin black book that was turned over so no one would see the words printed on the cover lay perfectly in the middle. I slowly inched my hand towards it.

"What are you doing?"

"GAH!" I squealed as I pulled my hand away. "I was just…" I trailed off as I saw Light with the mattress in his hands, shooting a death glare at me. Yup…I'm screwed.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S A LOT OF WORDS, JUST READ THE MEMO PLEASE

Hi, so I have been reading your reviews and I really appreciate it. Like you have no idea how excited I am to get that email saying that someone reviewed or followed or favorited my story. I literally squeal in public, like no joke. I'll be standing in line at Starbucks to order a Vanilla Chocolate Latte and I'll like squeal when I get those emails. So like, I understand that my last chapter was short and I didn't intend for it to be that short, so to make up for it I have this extra-long chapter here. And I think that maybe the next chapter will be a bit long too, like it's already up to 2,000 words.

Let's just say that in the next chapter, Light opens up to Eliza. But, it starts to involve story progression, Death Note wise, towards the end of that chapter. Sorry it took so long to even mention L, but I just thought it'd be cute to have Eliza and Light bond just a bit, seeing as they will be living together for a while.

So, yeah, keep leaving reviews so I can spaz out in public places and keep reading! PS: I don't really have a schedule as to when I will be posting yet, but I'm leaning towards every three days, since I currently have no life, but I can't make any promises. But, I'm just so excited that I'm going to post this chapter the day after I posted the last chapter because I'M SOOO EXCITED TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS, LIKE, YAY! Just know that I will NOT leave you guys hanging! I hate when authors just abandon their stories. If I'm ever a few days late, just know that sometimes my mom forces me to go to my cousins house and they don't have unlimited wifi there. So, that's why.

PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~*3


	4. Baka

"I was just…well, it was open, so I…what is it?" I asked, trying to act dumb.

"It's a diary." He answered as he quickly walked over to me and shut the drawer.

"A diary? I wonder what secrets a normal teenage boy would have that he needs to keep in a diary." I smirked playfully. "You know, back in America, diaries are mostly kept for hormonal teenage girls. Rarely kept by guys, unless they are gay, or something like that." It was too tempting, okay. When I saw how they were being so casual about a senior boy having a diary in the anime, I had to question it…and now I could.

"Are you implying that I'm homosexual?" He glared at me.

"Well, no…unless you are? I mean, it would make sense. You have a diary, your last name spelled backwards is I'm a gay, so…" I teased. I'm probably going to get myself killed.

"I'm not homosexual! And it's not like I actually write stuff about my feelings in that. It's mostly a planner." He glared, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever." I smiled teasingly and sat on his bed.

"Don't do that, you're all wet!" He practically squealed.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a knot, geez!" I stood back up.

"My…what? I wear boxers!" He said defiantly. I turned around quickly, smirking as he realized what he just said. An embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks. I couldn't hold it in, anymore.

"HA! Dude, look at your _face!_" I laughed heartily as his blush only increased.

"Tch, shut up. You should take a look at _your_ face. You look like a raccoon." He crossed his arms.

"Hey, it's hard to maintain your makeup when you've been drenched in street water since this morning." I retorted, slightly embarrassed.

"How'd you get all wet, anyway?" He asked, seeming truly curious as he sat on his bed.

"Long story." I muttered while taking off my gross hoodie. Only the straps of my spaghetti strapped coca cola shirt were showing when Light finally took notice.

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa, w-what are you doing!" Light squeaked as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Taking off my hoodie?" I answered as I took the rest of it off and placed it near my suitcases. "Sheesh, not like I'd strip for you. Gerard Way? Maybe. But you? Definitely not." He just stared at me with an un-readable expression, probably because he's never heard of Gerard Way or My Chemical Romance. Tsk tsk, such crimes. Maybe he is a real criminal?

"Okay? Well, the bathroom is next door so-."

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, already bored with what he had to say as I crawled across his bed and bounded to his computer.

"Hey! I just made that! Sheesh, you're like a three year old." He muttered.

"What's Kira?" I pretended like I didn't know as I read the screen.

"You haven't heard of him?" He asked.

"No. I only just got to Japan." I answered truthfully. I turned around just in time to see him smirk.

"He kills off criminals. Some people say he's the actual criminal, but according to this, there's a fair share of people who think what he's doing is justice. I was just doing a bit of research." He answered. I could just imagine Ryuk laying on the bed and cackling away.

"What do you think about Kira?" I asked him as I noticed he was leaned over me, also looking at the screen.

"Well, I think that his intentions are good, but of course, it's wrong to kill people." He smiled. I could just taste the lie that he was spitting out. I decided to surprise him and lie a bit too.

"Well, I think Kira _is_ the real hero here. I mean, think about it. He's like Superman, or Batman. He gets rid of more criminals in a week than the police could in a year. He's amazing." I said, while plastering a look of faux admiration on my face.

"Really? That's…a different point of view." He said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well I can already feel the water seeping into my underwear, so I'm going to take a shower." I smiled as he blushed. Just the reaction I was hoping for. And, let the "Blushing Light" memes and gifs commence.

* * *

When I was finished taking a shower, I changed into a brown tank top and black shorts as I blow dried my hair.

"Ella, do you have to do that _now?_ I have to go to the bathroom." Light mumbled through the door.

"Yes, I have to do this now. I can't walk out looking like Medusa!" I yelled over the hairdryer.

"It's not like we're going somewhere. You're just joining us for dinner." I could tell I was trying his patience.

"Admit that your gay, and you can have the bathroom all to yourself." I smiled, blow drying the other half of my hair.

"I'm not gay, you baka!" He growled through the door. "Come on, Sayu is using her bathroom! This is the only one left!"

"Say it and you can release your ocean!" I said.

"I can what? Just open the door!" He spluttered.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Can't I do anything else?" He bargained.

"Ooh, yes! You can cosplay with me and let me take tons of pictures."

"What would I have to dress up as?" He asked, seemingly exasperated.

"Kagami from Lucky Star." I giggled.

"No." He flatly said. "How about, you open the door and I _won't _step on your face while you're sleeping."

I unlocked the door, letting him barge in himself. "You know that's not very gentleman-like." I teased.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms as I continued to blow dry my hair.

"What?" I asked as I noticed his glare at me through the mirror.

"You're still here." He flatly said.

"Yes, and the sky is _still _blue. Is that a surprise to you?" I sarcastically remarked.

"I'm not going to the bathroom while you're _right there!_" He huffed as he raised his voice a bit.

"Ha, then hold it."

"Your hair is already dry."

"So?"

"Baka." He growled at me. That was mean. We stared at each other for a while until a goofy grin spread across my face as I put the blow dryer on high and held it like a gun towards Light, causing his perfectly brushed hair to fly wildly around his face.

"H-hey!" He laughed as he pathetically tried to block the air.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE WHAT YOU CAN'T SEE!" I yelled as I referred to the air and positioned the blow dryer to hit the sides of his head.

"You're insane!" He joked as he started laughing heartily. Soon both of our laughs filled the air and he ended up on the floor under my foot.

"I win! Now I declare "Bathroom-landia" mine." I said in an obviously fake British accent and pretended to stick a flag into the ground and looked off into the distance dramatically as Light laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Mrs. Yagami yell from downstairs.

"Meet you downstairs, Home-slice!" I smirked and calmly set my straightener and hair dryer on the counter as I strode out the door. When I made it downstairs, Light's mother had served us all noodles and we ate in a comfortable silence until Mrs. Yagami asked me how I got wet. I explained to her everything that happened today.

"Wow, all of that today?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I'm glad I found Sayu, or else I'd be sleeping on a bench." I sighed and blew the bangs out of my face.

* * *

After dinner, Light and I went up to his room.

"Whoa, you have a TV in your room? Nice! I never even noticed that!" I lied. Of course I noticed it. I quickly pressed the on button, settling on watching Sailor Moon while sitting on Lights bed while Light himself was working on some homework. Suddenly, the TV got all fuzzy and all that could be heard was white noise.

"Liiiiiggghht!" I whined, dragging his name out. "Your TV fricken _sucks_!" I yelled as he looked at it, confused. Suddenly a man in a suit appeared. He was sitting at a desk with a name plate marked Lind L. Tailor. "Huh?" I asked.

_"Watashitachi wa anata no intāpōru kara no raibu, gurōbaru hōei hōsō o motarasu tame ni, puroguramu o chūdan shite iru. (We are interrupting the program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol.)"_

"Whoa, what? They interrupted Sailor Moon for this?" I whined.

"Shh." Light quieted me like a child.

_"Sekaijū no subete no kuni no keisatsu o dōin suru koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no hito - watashi wa, yori ippantekini" L" to shite shira rete iru rindo no L. Teirā, gozen. (I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as "L"- the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide.)" _

"Nani... Jigoku? (What…the hell?)" Light let out, forgetting all English.

_"Hanzai-sha wa koroshi makuru... Shijō saidai no tairyō satsujin jiken ni natte iru no mokuhyōdeatta . (Criminals have been a target of a killing spree...which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history.)"_

I saw Light stand up from his seat. "Hey," I said as I propped myself up with my elbows. "You okay?" As if I didn't expect this.

_"Kono kyodaina hanzai wa subete no kosuto de teishi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kagai-sha ga ippan'ni shira rete iru yō ni, " kira" wa, kyatchi sa reru. Watashi wa sore o hoshō shimasu. (This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. "Kira", as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it.)"_

"That moron!" Light shouted at the TV screen. He was about to rant more when he noticed I was still there.

"Light…?" I asked hesitantly. I was now sitting up cross-legged on his bed. This scene is a lot scarier in person, mind you. I mean, look at his face. It's like, the definition of crazy and angry all smushed up into one. It's just…uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"I think I heard my mom call for your help in the kitchen." He said slowly, ignoring my question all together.

"Um…okay." Weak excuse. Still I walked downstairs, not wanting to be in the same room with all of that crazy any longer. As soon as I stepped out, the door was re-locked. I slowly made my way downstairs to see Mrs. Yagami cleaning up around the kitchen and Sayu laying on the floor watching some drama show.

"Oh, Ella! Come here, I wanna show you Hidekei Ryuga! He's amazing!" Sayu called once she saw me.

"Uh, okay." I walked over to her and lie down on my stomach next to her, watching the program. "Hey, how are you watching this?"

"Huh, what do you mean, Ella?" She asked me, utterly confused.

"Well, up in Light's room, some news thing is interrupting all of the channels." I explained.

"Oh, this is a DVD! I bought the whole set!" She answered cheerfully.

Well someone's a little fan. I made my way upstairs after about five minutes, concluding that Light's little "episode" was over and I could finally go to sleep. I knocked on the door. After the first knock, the door opened just wide enough for me to step inside before it was quickly closed again and locked.

* * *

"So, I'm on the floor?" I asked as I saw the mattress.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, we'd have you sleep on the couch, but…"

"But your bed is _sooo_ comfy!" I squealed while I bounced onto his bed, taking in how much more comfy it was then that mattress that was placed on the floor next to Light's bed.

His look of solemn-ness, which was scaring me before, was replaced with an amused smirk.

"You are such a child." He muttered before shaking his head and taking a bundle of his pajamas to the bathroom to change. I was planning to just lay here and take in the comfortable-ness, if that's even a word…well it is now, until he came back but I felt my eyelids flutter until they finally closed. The last thing I remember was hearing a soft chuckle before I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

READ THE MEMO!

Hi! So, that's chapter four! If you liked it, let me know. Also, was it too long? Do you want it longer or shorter? Or is it just right? Please, review, follow, and favorite, because I spaz out in the middle of a public place when I get your emails that say that one of you reviewed or something. No joke, I fricken squeal my ass off. I just get sooooo happy!

Also, I know it seems like it's a LightxOC story, but it's not, Eliza just hasn't met L yet! And, I find Light almost as cute as L at times, so I might make Light have feelings toward Eliza, but TRUST ME! It IS an LxOC story. I just wanted to add Light and L fighting over Eliza *wink wink* Tell me what you guys think about that. I'm not going to have Eliza and Light hate each other though, that'd just be mean! Maybe an LxOCxLight? Or is that too much? I mean *SPOILER ALERT* She's going to pick L in the end anyway, but I kinda want her to struggle between the two, maybe add a bit of conflict because conflict makes for a great story! But tell me if you absolutely despise the idea and you want to gouge my eyes out with butter knives. PS: Read the memo in the last chapter if you already didn't, PLEASE!

PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~*3


	5. Contacting L

"Mmph…"

"Huh?" I cracked my eyes open as sunlight filled the room. "5:00 am? Ew." I muttered as I saw the time. I sat up, letting my legs drape over the bed before I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where's Light?" I asked myself as I put my foot down and started walking for the door. I was almost there when I stepped on something squishy.

"ACK!" I looked down to see my foot pressed firmly on Light's stomach. "Get. Off." I heard him breathe venomously at me.

"Sheesh, glad it wasn't me. I'm sure you weigh a ton." I smirked at his baffled expression.

"I do not!"

"Why didn't you just push me out of bed anyway? I would have if I were you." I asked referring to last night when I fell asleep.

"Because that would be rude." He answered as he sat up, causing my foot to slide off of him.

"Aw, but you're warm and my foot is all cold!" I whined.

"Deal with it." He smirked, while standing up fully, following me outside. I quickly slipped into the bathroom before he could and locked it.

"Come on, Ella!" I heard Light whine from outside.

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p'. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. After ten minutes, I emerged from the bathroom and into Light's room.

"Yo!" I called as I stepped in the room to see Light sitting on the floor next to his window with one leg up and the other bent down in a black sweater and jeans. Oh, I remember this in the manga!

"Hey." He greeted not really looking at me as I sat down next to him.

"Whatchya reading?" I asked leaning over him to snatch the magazine away. "_Sexy Enquirer? _I never thought you'd be into that kind of stuff." I winked at him as I flipped through the magazine.

"That's not why I bought it. Read the back." He defended, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back on the wall.

"L VS Kira: The mystery deepens. The case for police conspiracy. Super sleuth L, Interpol's shadowy mastermind, vs. Supernatural Kira telepathic mass murderer." I read out loud.

"Supernatural and telepathic? Just what did I miss when I was downstairs?" I asked referring to when he shooed me out of the room.

"The guy just collapsed right there. It seems as if Kira can kill without even having to be there." He explained.

"Hm." I faked interest as I put the magazine back up.

"Kira must be pretty stressed out. You can't even go outside without hearing about L vs Kira." Light said. I almost laughed.

"Right." I said while walking over to backpack, taking out my laptop and bringing it over to Light's bed, plopping down and sitting cross-legged. If I was going to meet L, then I'd have to get his attention somehow. Maybe I could provide information? No, that wouldn't work. He'd want to meet someone whose skills rival his own. Maybe I could hack his computer? That'd be difficult, even if I did take advanced computer classes since my first year of high school. But it could work.

"Hey, why do you have to lock your door, Light?" Sayu's voice was muffled through the door as she rattled the knob. I saw Light glance at his drawer that contained his "diary" before opening the door, revealing a confused looking Sayu.

"What?" He asked.

"I need some help with my homework!" She said as she walked in. "Oh, hey Ella! What are you doing, there?" She asked me bounding up to me. I quickly pressed alt tab, minimizing the window in which I was in the process of hacking L's computer on, and switched it to YouTube, but not before Light could notice I was hiding something.

"Oh, nothing, really." I answered nonchalantly.

"What's Black Veil Brides?" Sayu asked me, seeing as I was on a Black Veil Brides music video.

"Oh, they're an American rock band." I answered.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "So, are you good at grade 8 math?" She asked me. I inwardly sighed. She was supposed to ask _Light _for help, not _me._

"What do you need help with?" I asked her.

"Ta-da! Quadratic Functions!" She showed me her booklet. Ew. Math.

"Wouldn't Light be better at that than me? I mean he's number one. Not like I was number one back in America or anything." Not a total lie...I was number _two_ I looked to see a scowling Light.

"Oh yeah, you're right! Hey Light, can _you_ help me?" She asked him.

"Sure. What don't we understand?"

"Well, pretty much all of it."

I smirked. That'll keep them busy. I looked back to my computer and continued to hack. After about an hour, I wasn't even half way done. I sighed, this could take all night.

"Gosh, you're such a math whiz!" Sayu complimented.

"Look, did you really get it?" Light asked annoyed.

"Uh…well sort of."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be dad. He's home early. Come on, Ella, I want you to meet him!" Sayu said excitedly as she ran down stairs.

"Well someone's the best big brother ever." I said sarcastically.

"She can get annoying sometimes." He answered.

"Mhm, or maybe someone's just not good with kids, Mr. Math Whiz!" I teased while following him down the stairs.

"What? You let a girl that we don't even know stay over?"

"Sochiro, don't be like that. She had no place to stay, and it's not like she was a total stranger." I saw Light pause on the stairs before he slightly looked back at me before leading the way to his kitchen. I suddenly felt very shy as I slightly hid behind Lights larger frame.

"Dad, welcome home." Light muttered to his father.

"Thanks, finally."

Once we all sat down, it was like silent torcher. No one spoke and everyone kept stealing worried glances at me except Sochiro.

"So, your name is Ella." Sochiro said without even looking at me.

"Y-yes sir." I spluttered.

"How long have you known my son?"

"Not very long sir."

"Where are you from?" He asked solemnly.

"America." I answered. He nodded shortly before going on to Light.

"How's school going, Light?"

"Hm?" Light looked up, not expecting his father to leave me alone. "Okay. Same as usual, dad."

"Yup, top in his class, as usual. You can count on Light!" Sayu said.

"Yes, we can count on Light." Saichiko smiled.

"How about you, Sayu?" He asked his daughter. Sayu jumped a bit from next to me and nervously.

"Who me? Are you…sure you want to know? I guess it's…same as usual for me too." Sayu laughed nervously.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you doing in school?" Sochiro asked me.

"Oh me?" I asked surprised that he'd even speak to me at all. "I just graduated high school, sir." He nodded.

"I see." He said.

"You seem tired, dad." Light said.

"Well…this case is a hard one, to put it mildly. It's practically a wild goose chase." He sighed. I acted confused.

"Case?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Dad is the detective super intendant of the NPA. He's trying to solve the Kira case." Sayu said, excitedly. I noticed Sochiro look at his daughter, angrily. That was probably classified information. They talked for a while and I noticed Light had been finished with his bowl for six minutes already.

What? He's supposed to go back to his room as soon as he's finished. That…that doesn't make sense. Why would he just sit here? That's not what happened in the manga. As soon as I finished my bowl, Light got up.

"Well, I'm finished." He looked at me as I stood up too and rinsed my bowl off. I saw Light walk upstairs and into his room and I followed until I got to the table. Might as well make a good impression.

"It was a pleasure to join you for dinner." I smiled and bowed, respectfully.

"Oh, how polite. See, Sochiro? She's not a savage!" Ouch. He thought I was a savage? How rude. I made my way upstairs and let myself into Light's room.

"Lock the door." He said absently as he heard me walk in, not even looking up. I saw he was writing in something…no. He wouldn't write in the Death Note while I was here would he? Maybe he didn't expect me to nose around. Maybe he didn't expect me to be curious. Either way, I plopped down onto his bed and continued to hack.

"So, why do you always lock the door?" I asked, already knowing the true answer.

"Privacy." He answered. I looked down at my fuzzy green socks with puppies all over them, continuing to type away on my laptop.

After a few more hours, I had finally hacked L's laptop. "Finally." I muttered to myself. I suddenly felt a chill over my shoulder and I looked behind me, only to see nothing…it must have been Ryuk. He was probably seeing what I was doing, and now he's probably going to tell Light. I made sure that Light wasn't looking and that I still felt the chill right behind me before I opened wordpad and started typing.

'Ryuk, I know you're there. Don't tell Light what I'm doing, and it will be so much more interesting to watch.'

I quickly typed down the words, took my hands off the keyboard for a few seconds to let him read it before I pressed backspace, deleting all content. The chill stayed behind me for a few more seconds before it left. Good, he got my message, hopefully. I grabbed my laptop and stood up.

"Hey, Light. I'm…going to go for a walk." I told him. Before he could say anything I was out the door and walking in the chill air.

* * *

"Hello…" I spoke into the microphone. I was currently sitting in the bathroom at a local coffee shop, the very one that L and Light went to. "I am Ai." I said, picking a simple Japanese derived alias.

"I must ask how you gained access to my computer." I heard the fuzzy voice that probably matched what he was hearing from me.

"Well, ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies is all I have to answer that."

"Hm." L made a slight noise. "Is there something you wanted from me?"

"No. Nothing wanted. I simply wanted to help you in this case." I said.

"Oh? And how would you help?" He sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Let's just say I know more than you think. About Kira…and about you." I decided to add in.

"About me? And what do you know about me?"

"More than you think. Anyway, I can help you immensely. You'd just have to take a chance. I'm guessing that you know that Kira is most likely a student. Probably still in high school. Also, he has a way of getting information known only to the police…so I'd suggest starting there." I said. After a few moments of silence he finally said something.

"Yes…my thoughts exactly. But you do realize hacking is illegal and I can easily track you and arrest you." He said.

"Of course I know you're capable of that. But you wouldn't. You _need_ me." I smirked. Silence.

"Okay…maybe you would be useful. I suppose, in this case, we're… allies?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Allies. So you'll keep me updated, agreed?" I asked...well more like demanded.

"Yes. I'll do that." He answered after some time to think. I actually did it. I actually got to L.

"Well, good luck, Super Sleuth." I mocked. I was about to close the window when the doorknob jiggled.

"Huh? Hey is anyone in there? Hello?" Then another voice.

"Why would the door be locked?"

"I don't know. I'll go get the manager."

Well, shit. L must have heard that. How professional. I quickly ended the conversation and closed my laptop, stuffing it into my bag and standing up. I walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it, quickly slipping out before anyone could notice.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Light asked once I stepped inside his room.

"Nowhere." I answered.

* * *

Is it getting interesting yet? I sure hope so! The L scene was particularly hard to write. The next chapter will probably be longer. I'm sorry I took longer than usual to write, I've been pretty busy. My mom is making me start volleyball practice. Ugh, I don't _look_ unhealthy, but trust me, I like, ate a big mac every single day since the first day of Summer and I haven't been working out so I lost all endurance and so today was my first volleyball practice after like, 6 months since the last season was over and I literally passed out towards the end of warm ups. WARM UPS! They made us run and jump and lunge and UGH it was terrible! So I ended up leaving early. I feel pathetic. My friend told me that she thought she sprained her ankle and I was all like "You better not leave me" and then like ten minutes later I pass out and leave her...I feel like a scum bag...better go apologize.

ANYWAY, thanks for reading this and don't forget to review! I love your reviews, they make me HAPPY. Okay, I'm going to go to McDonalds and order a Happy Meal with no joy now, BYE!

PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~*


	6. Author's Note

HEY, GUYS! I'm like a Big Mac that went straight to your booty, 'cause baby, I'M BACK!

Soooooooooooo super duper sorry that I haven't posted in FIVE-EVER. I know, that's a really long time..it's one more than forever. But, I have a good excuse. I was hospitalized for a while and when I finally got back home, I turn on my computer, eager to write to you guys, when it crashes, rendering it useless until I either get another one or get it fixed. So I saved up enough to buy another one, because the old one was broken before it crashed anyway, so it took me another day to set everything up because Windows 8 is hella complicated.

Ugh, I just now lost my glasses

S

I did not give up on you guys! I have the word document open right now. Also, when school starts, which is in a few god damn weeks, I won't be able to upload as much. Which means I have a lot of pre-writing to do...UGH

I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN THE SIMS FRANCHISE

PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~*


	7. Suspicions

**Light's POV**

"I don't trust her, Ryuk." I sighed.

"What's wrong about her?" Ryuk asked me while laying upside down on my bed.

"She just…she's too secretive." That sparked some laughter in Ryuk. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're equally as secretive, Light." He cackled a bit more.

"Well, I have a feeling she's hiding something. Did you see what she was doing on her laptop?" I asked him, referring to when I saw him peering over her shoulder. He paused for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I saw what she was doing."

"Well? What was she doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know. I'm a shinigami. I don't understand human technology." He answered.

"Of course." I scoffed. I turned back to my homework when I heard the door open and close. "Where have you been?" I asked, knowing it was Ella just because, unlike the rest of my family, she never knocks, something that annoys me to no end.

"Nowhere important." She answered, bending down to get her clothes and walking out the door to change.

"She's definitely hiding something…" I muttered to Ryuk.

* * *

"Huh, so that's what you've been doing." Ryuk said as we walked into an abandoned school.

"I bet L's really floundering now." I said. "I still have a reserve of at least 50 criminals I've kept aside for times like this."

"Oh, ho…"

"But I've got a _problem_ that needs to be solved, too." I said.

"A problem?" He asked.

"Whoever touches the Death Note can see you right, Ryuk?" I said. "Well, ever since Ella almost touched the Death Note, I've been keeping it with me. But, walking around with this is even more dangerous." I said while pulling out the Death Note from the waist band of my pants.

"If I blow it…Kira…will have to kill his own family." I said.

"Whoever touches the Death Note can see you right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you can't exactly pass me off as a _friend."_ He said.

"Nope. I bet Ella would have a heart attack from just seeing your face…probably even if she just knew you were in the same room as her." I said.

"…" Ryuk remained silent.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"L. You there?" I asked through the speaker. I looked down at the Death Note manga that I was currently holding in my hand. L should be meditating right now…thinking about Kira. I can just imagine him jump at the sound of my voice.

"Yes." I heard the synthesized voice. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that name. I can tell that you aren't exactly in a private place."

"Well…technically, I am…anyway, I wanted to inform you that Kira's messing with you, obviously. He was showing you that he can set the time of death. I also want to tell you that he can control his victims actions before they die. I'm sure you will soon figure that out for yourself." I explained.

"That's…very useful information. Thank you for informing me. I'd like to ask you how you came to that conclusion."

"Well, right after I told you that he was a student, he killed 23 prisoners at intervals of exactly one hour, then did the exact same thing again. He was simply showing you that he can set the time of death. He _could_ be trying throwing you off…no…he _is_ trying throwing you off." I concluded.

"I must say, you're quite intelligent." And cue fangirl inner-scream now…OH MY GOD, L JUST COMPLIMENTED MY INTELLIGENCE…I THINK I MIGHT DIE! While I was internally screaming, he must have been talking. "…Would that sound reasonable?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" I said once I got myself under control.

"I said I'd like to meet you sometime. Maybe you could join the Task Force…" He added as a thought. Oh. My. God. Wait…he wouldn't just _ask_ me to join the Task Force. He must think I'm Kira. He's using the same tactics that he used for Light.

"That would be nice…" I started. I was about to decline when he started talking again.

"Until next time, Ai." He said before the L sign disappeared.

"Wait, no! I didn't…" Too late. He still didn't tell me where or when he would meet me. "Great…" I said sarcastically before quickly packing the laptop and standing up. Of course he's tricking me. Well, I guess, it's not tricking if the person already knows they are being tricked. He must think I'm Kira. Maybe he already knows where I am. Maybe, Mr. Yagami already told L of Lights "friend" who is staying with him. I bet that Light and I are the two prime suspects.

"How could I be so _stupid?"_ I said outloud.

* * *

Hey guys!

So sorry about the short chapter. I'm just really pressed for time. Got a lot of makeup work to do (Cough Cough) Playing Gears of War (Cough!)

But, really, I _do _have a lot to do so please DON'T KILL ME!

I will try 120% to make my next chapter longer.

Stay tuned!

PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~*


	8. Plans

I opened the door to Light's room, only to see that he was absent. My eyes slightly opened a little bit wider. I looked around, hoping not to find him hiding under the bed or in the closet or something before I whipped out my Death Note manga and racked the pages until I found the page I was looking for. I saw a picture of Light at a convenience store, buying supplies for his little desk contraption. I flipped the pages a bit more, hoping to find when he'd return when I saw a picture that made me almost scream out.

There I was, sitting on Light's bed and hold a copy of the Death Note.

"I…I changed the story." I mumbled to myself. I quickly went to one of the first pages and saw that it started with me back in America with my friend, then it showed that I was watching the first episode of Death Note. I was actually a character. People were staring at my picture right now. I scrambled to the second half of the book, the half that hasn't happened yet, only to find that I was not in it. I looked through the other books that I had with me and, to my surprise, I wasn't in any of them.

_'Okay, I either die right as Light comes home, or maybe…somehow, since I haven't lived through this part of the story yet, I'm not in it… I hope it's the latter.' _I thought to myself.

I quickly packed away all of my books and took my small backpack with me, rushing out Light's room and bounding out the door before he came home. I briskly walked down the street, contemplating my next move.

I couldn't stay with Light forever. L was definitely going to put the cameras in Light's house and I definitely didn't want L seeing me go to the restroom or shower or anything…no way. I'd have to get out of there before he puts the cameras in. And plus, Sochiro is probably going to tell L about me and how I turned up at their doorstep right as the murders started. Surely, L wouldn't just brush it off as a coincidence. He might even suspect me as Ai, or even worse, Kira. I needed some money. Somewhere to go.

"So, what do I do then? Rob a bank?" I accidently asked myself out loud, earning some fearful stares from the Japanese bystanders who could understand English. I walked faster before they called the cops to complain about the American who is talking to herself about robbing a bank.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, miss!" I turned around at the sound of the voice. I saw a Japanese girl with dyed red hair holding a…DEATH NOTE MANGA?! My eyes widened before I tried to play it cool.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Well, this fell out of your backpack." She handed me the manga, which I snatched out of her hands.

"Thanks." I tried to turn around and run away but she grabbed my arm.

"Hey, is that an American manga? I've never seen it before, plus it's rare. It must be expensive." She looked up at me with admiring eyes.

"Uh…yeah. It's American." I answered.

"I'll buy it off of you." She offered. I was about to scream 'HELL NO!' when a thought crossed me.

"Uh…I can't sell you _this _series…but I do have a ton of other manga's that are written in English." I offered.

"Really? Which ones?" She asked.

"I'll give you the first ten issues of Black Butler and the first ten issues of Soul Eater, all written in English." I negociated.

"Cool! How does 20,000 sound?" She said. That was a lot more than I was going to ask for. That was over 200 dollars.

"Great." I pulled off my backpack and one by one started pulling out the books. Don't judge. One does not simply go somewhere without bringing almost all of her manga collection along.

"And, here you go." She handed me the money and I almost cried, half tears of joy, half just regular tears. Sure, a huge chunk of my collection was gone, but combined with my 50,000 yen, that's about enough to get a hotel for a while. "Thanks so much!" I exclaimed, my mood suddenly rising.

"No, thank _you._ My manga club is going to _freak_ when they see these." She looked like she was going to cry too.

"Good luck with your book club." I said while walking away.

"Thanks!" I heard her call back.

"Okay, so I don't want to waste any of this. I'll just wait until it's the night before L puts the cameras in and then I'll take my leave." I plotted to myself. Yup, good plan…but what next?

* * *

**_Light's Pov_**

"That was easier than I thought." I said to Ryuk.

"You managed to hide the notebook?" Ryuk asked me.

"Yup. It's hidden inside my drawer." I tapped the top of the drawer for emphasis.

"You sure that counts as a hiding place?" Ryuk asked me, skeptical.

"I can just keep the keys in here." I said referring to the dangling keys that were left inside the lock. "It's better to hide it some place obvious, like this." I then opened the drawer, revealing the fake diary.

"That's not the death note. It's just a plain old diary." Ryuk pointed out, not understanding the purpose of my decoy.

"Most people would probably just read this diary with its boring description of what I do every day, and think that's what I was keeping under lock and key. But the real key…" I grabbed a pen out of my pencil cup. "Is this." I showed him the pen. "The ink cartridge of a ball point pen, something nobody would be surprised to find lying around my desk. On the underside of the drawer is a tiny hole you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it." I brought the end of the cartridge to the hole. "You stick this inside the hole." Ryuk watched as the false bottom lifted up, revealing the actual death note underneath.

"I get it. The drawer has a false bottom…this is why you spent so much time at that store, picking out a board. With that diary as a decoy and this…I guess nobody will find the notebook." He said.

"That's not all. Even if they suspect the drawer has a false bottom, they'll never be able to just lift the note book out like this." I proceeded to explain my plan, showing him the circuit and explaining how if they connect, it would start a fire.

"I'd heard that when humans get a hold of a death note, finding a hiding place for it becomes their number one headache, but I bet you're the first who went this far, Light." Ryuk said to me.

"Yeah…but there's one problem." I said, confusing Ryuk. "Ella. She's too curios. I think she might be working with the police." I said to Ryuk. I noticed how he was silent. "Ryuk…do you know something that I don't?" I asked him.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why would I tell you, though? I'm simply a bored shinigami." He suddenly started cackling.

* * *

**_L's Pov_**

"Watari. The FBI has started its probe. I've received a list of all the NPA personnel working on this case." I said to a shadowy figure on the computer screen, known as my good friend, Watari.

"Yes, FBI agents entered Japan four days ago." He ansered.

'_Just within the NPA, 141 people with access to Task Force information…but one of these 141 people…or someone very close to them…is Kira. I'm sure of it.' _I said looking at a file of the Yagami household. Reading down from Sochiro to his wife, came across Light Yagami, his son. '_Then there's still Ai. I'm sure he's got something to do with Kira.' _Suddenly I came across a picture of someone else…someone who was certainly not a relative of the Yagami family, certainly not Japanese, what with her brown hair color and light eyes.

"Ella Greengrass, Date of Birth. January 5, 1985, current age. 18, Unemployed." I mumbled to myself, reading over her information. "Hm…"

* * *

HEYLOW!

So, yeah, I guess a whole lot of nothing happens in this story. I'm really just trying to get to the exciting part of Death Note. Sorry if you were bored while reading this...I know I would be. PLEASE don't stop reviewing...it's like my FUEL!

Also, I will probably start another story sometime in the future but that doesnt mean that I would forget about this one. It probably wont even be soon, considering I can barely even keep up with this story. BUT, if you guys have any idea on what new story I should do, just review on this chapter and tell me your idea and WHO KNOWS, maybe I'll do it. But it will be a romance OC fanfiction, like this one, I just don't really know what story I should do it on or what character I should pair the OC with or what the OC should look like or be named.

SO YEAH, if you have any ideas, that would be SWELL!

STAY TUNED!

PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~*


	9. A Tail

_Okay so I decided that I wanted to bold out the letters when a shinigami talked so…yeah_

**Shinigami**

_'Thought'_

Normal

**_Pov Change_**

ENJOY

* * *

**_Eliza's Pov_**

"Hmm…should I get bananas, or apples?" I dramatically looked back and forth from the bananas to the apples. "Well…bananas are god's gift to the world, but Ryuk would go crazy if we ran out of apples." I was currently standing in the middle of the grocery section, deciding whether I should bring bananas or apples to the Yagami household. "Hm…"

* * *

**_Light's Pov_**

I was walking home from cram school when Ryuk decided to talk.

"**Light, you got a moment?"** I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I discreetly answered back.

"I told you, don't talk to me outside my room. People can't hear _you_, Ryuk, but they can hear me."

**"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to tell you this right now."** He answered back. **"I don't have anything against you, Light. In a way, I think you're the best person who could've picked up my notebook. That's because I have to stick around until the notebook's finished, or you're finished, that is, dead." **Pause. **"…But, I'm neither on your side, nor L's side, in this. So, I'm not going to tell you if what you're doing is right or wrong. I won't speak a word about that. But I will speak up once in a while, as your roommate."**

"What's up, Ryuk? Why're you telling me all this now? It's not like you." I said, wishing he would get to the point.

**"What I meant was, what I'm about to tell you isn't spoken as Kira's ally…it's just because it's bugging me personally."**

"Just get to the point, will you?" I said, irritably.

**"I'm always hovering behind you so I noticed it right away, and…it's really getting on my nerves. These last couple of days…" **He paused as if he was trying to add dramatic effect. **"This guy's been following every step you take."**

What? A tail? L must be onto me…

**"He doesn't see me, of course, but it feels like ****_I'm _****being watched." **He complained.

"Yeah, that is a pain in the ass. I'll get rid of him for you really soon, Ryuk." I said, planning to kill this man off as soon as possible…

* * *

**_Eliza's Pov_**

I walked out of the store after thanking the cashier with two bags full of bananas and apples, because I decided on getting both. I was walking at a fast pace when I heard a 'thump'.

"Hm?" I turned around watching an apple from my bag roll away. "Hey, I paid for your sorry ass! You're lucky I chose you instead of that bruised one. You come back here!" I shouted towards the apple, earning a few looks from the poor bystanders. I chased after the apple until I met suede leather dress shoes, shined to perfection.

"This is yours?" A man in a trench coat suit and a tie held out my apple to me.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I said to him. "You just saved me 10 yen!" I said cheerily. The man had black hair and chiseled features. Now that I think about it, he looks a lot like Raye Penb-

Oh…

"My pleasure. Have a nice night, miss." Raye said to me.

"You too, mister!" I said as cheerily as someone who just found out that they are suspected as Kira could.

_'So, L's finally did it huh. He sent someone to tail after me. Ugh! When I said I wanted more followers, I meant on Twitter, not in real life.' _I continued to seethe until I heard footsteps…and they weren't my own. Damn, he was a terrible spy. I pretended to act as if I couldn't hear it, hoping he would realize his mistake. If I was supposed to be just a normal foreigner, I had to act like he was a good spy. It was almost painful.

* * *

"9 o' clock…it's a little early, but I'll try a few anyway." I heard Light mutter. He must be trying to talk to Ryuk and not let me hear him. I imagined Ryuk's response before I heard Light mutter again. "This might surprise you, but I'm pretty popular with the ladies, Ryuk." Man, how oblivious could Light be? I mean, for all he knows, I could be awake and be able to hear every word of…oh wait…I _am_ awake and hearing every word of his side of the conversation…

"Hey, Yuri." I heard Light say. Wait…I turned over, trying not to make his bed creak. Okay, so maybe I wasn't exactly sleeping on the floor every night and maybe he wasn't exactly sleeping in his bed every night…but that's his own fault for not going to bed earlier. I saw him holding his flip phone to his ear.

'_Oh, it's this episode! He must be inviting that chick to…what was it? Disney Land? Mars Land? Space Land? That's it! Space Land. Wow that sounds like it could be for kids. I really wonder if that's what he thinks a good first date is?' _I thought as I waited for his conversation to end. Once he hung up I slowly sat up.

"You're going somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Space Land. I was going to ask you to come with me, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Liar. He probably wouldn't have invited me.

"Oh, that's okay. I have to do something today anyway. Hope you have fun with your date." At least I didn't lie. I actually did have something to do while they were on the bus to Space Land… that something being, following them on that bus to Space Land. Maybe I'd wear a hoodie, cover my head and put in some headphones to look inconspicuous. I mean, I had to get to L somehow. It's not like I had an actual _plan_. No, it wouldn't be like me to have a plan. I guess I'll just wing it. It worked for me so far.

"Okay. See you later, Ella." Light said to me as he walked out the door. As soon as I heard his footsteps walk down the stairs, I rushed out of bed and looked through my suitcase, making a bit of a mess. I finally found a black hoodie that read N.Y.P.D and had the badge symbol of the New York Police Department. I sighed. The hoodie reminded me of home. That's when I wondered if life was still going on back home. Was Mikayla calling the police because her best friend hadn't been returning her texts? Or was she just taking the subway to her grandmother's apartment? Maybe time stopped.

"Can't think of that right now!" I said to myself as I threw the oversized hoodie over my pajama tank top and slid into some ripped jeans. I reached over and squeezed into my navy blue converse in record time and grabbed a pair of ear buds. "Hopefully, I'm not too late." I mumbled as I trotted out the door.

I wasn't too late. In fact, I was here before Light, somehow. I saw Yuri wearing a long fur coat, boots and a mini skirt. I always thought that outfit was a little…I don't know, slutty? It seemed like she was just trying to get Light's attention. I kept my face down and didn't turn around as I heard her squeal Light's name.

"Light! Over here!"

"Sorry, am I late?" He asked as I heard him approach her.

"You aren't late. The bus comes in five minutes." Said Yuri. I put the end of the headphones in my pocket, pretending like it was connected to something before I got out the ear buds and stuck them in my ears, making it seem like I was listening to music. "Gosh I haven't been to Space Land since junior high. This is gonna be fun! Plus I get you all to myself, today, Light!" She said in her overly cheery voice that just screamed 'LOVE ME!'

"Uh…yeah" Light unenthusiastically responded.

I took a few steps back, giving Yuri room to latch onto Light's arm like a leech. Yuri flirted a little, Light bragged about his grades a little. It seemed like the perfect pretend date. At least to bystanders, like me. The bus pulled up and I calmly walked behind them. I sat two seats behind them, knowing that Raye was supposed to have the seat in front of me. I watched as the man from last night hopped onto the bus and walked down the aisle, trying to find the closest seat to the couple. I kept my head down. I heard Raye take the seat in front of me. Okay, so this was really happening. The murderer should get on the bus at the next stop. Okay…a few more seconds. God, I see him waiting there. The bus was getting closer and closer. Finally, he stepped onto the bus. I saw Light looking at him. I looked down, pretending to listen to my music. Any second now…

I heard the click of a gun about to be fired.

"THIS BUS HAS JUST BEEN HIJACKED, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." He yelled loudly while holding the gun to the drivers head. I looked around as I saw everybody's reaction. Yuri held her hands to her face, some of the passengers screamed. I suddenly realized that I wasn't doing anything. I could swear I saw Raye looking at me from the corner of his eye. Probably wondering why I wasn't reacting. I didn't realize that he'd already hung up the phone with Space Land. He now had the gun pointed at the passengers. I watched as Light made it obvious to Raye that he was passing a note to Yuri. I could even read it from here, no doubt that Raye could read it as well. It basically stated that he was going to try and pin him down, making him sound so brave.

"Don't do it. It's too dangerous. Let me take care of that." I heard Raye whisper to Light. I saw Light write down something in his Deathnote. "It's okay, we can talk. We just have to keep our voices down. He won't hear us over the noise of the bus." Light crumpled up what he was writing and put it in his pocket.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you have a slight accent. You're not Japanese, are you?" Light said. Slight accent? Americans don't have accents! Everybody else does…

"No, I'm American. My mother is Japanese, though." He answered back.

"Do you have anything that will prove to me that you aren't the Hijacker's accomplice?" Light said, without turning around. I noticed Raye's surprised look.

"A…accomplice?" Poor Yuri asked with tears in her eyes and sweat running down her face. Light calmly explained about how Hijacker's usually had accomplices to use as backup.

"Oh my gosh… You mean…" Yuri held her hands to her face again.

"Well, do you?" Light asked Raye again. Raye looked conflicted as he handed Light his ID.

"You want proof? Here." I saw Light's expression as he realized that Raye was an F.B.I.

"Okay, I trust you. And right now, I won't ask why an F.B.I agent is on board this bus." Light said as he handed his ID back. "Got a gun?" He asked Raye.

"Yes." Raye said.

"So, you'll take care of it if something happens." Light said back.

"Yeah."

A few seconds went by before a piece of paper fell out of Light's pocket.

"Oops." He muttered as he bent down to pick it up.

"Hey you! Hold it! What's that paper?" The hijacker screamed while pointing the gun at Light. He walked up and picked up the note. "Ya little smartass, passing notes and trying to plan somethin' are ya?" I saw Raye's horrified expression.

"Tch, what's this? Where you were planning to meet your date? Drop something again and I'll shoot ya! That goes for all of ya'll. Anybody makes a move and I'm gonna…" He turned around and his eyes widened with pure terror. I knew that he saw Ryuk. "WHAT THE HELL! IN THE BACK THERE, YOU MONSTER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"

I imagined Ryuk calmly asking if he was talking to him.

"DON'T MOVE! JUST STAY RIGHT THERE OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"He's on PCP or something. He's hallucinating, everybody, get down!" Raye yelled.

"BACK…STAY BACK….AGHHHH!" The man yelled as he shot various bullets. I remember in the anime that he shot 7 bullets before he ran out.

'_3…4…5, 6…where's the last one?' _I thought. He looked to me. '_What is he doing?'_ The hijacker ran over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out to stand up.

"YOU! TELL ME YOU SEE IT TOO!" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, facing me to where he saw Ryuk was. "DO YOU SEE IT?" I felt the hood slightly slip as he shook me, but it still covered my face from Light and Raye.

"N-no!" I managed to get out. What is this? Light didn't write this! I looked over to Light and saw his eyes slightly widened and he looked confused. I felt the hijacker press the gun to my head and his other arm go around my neck, restricting me from moving. Okay…so I guess you could label me as brave. I mean, I watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Exorcist, and The Thing and I didn't even scream once. When I saw a roach, I killed it without freaking out. But, when a gun is held up to my head, It's safe to say that I'm scared.

"L-let me go!" I screamed while violently thrashing around, trying to get out of his grasp. I stepped on his foot as hard as I could, which worked in a movie I saw, and he still didn't let go. "LET GO!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"TELL ME YOU SEE IT. I'M NOT CRAZY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled at me. I thrashed around some more, not realizing that my hood was inching down. Once I felt it come off completely. I saw Raye and Light's faces drastically change. Light's expression looked horrified. His eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped. I pleadingly looked to him, hoping that he could somehow fix this mess he made.

I saw Raye stand up, about to make his way to the hijacker. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL SHOOT HER BRAINS OUT!" He pushed the gun harder to my head, as if I didn't already know that it was pointed at me. Raye froze. Suddenly, it was like the Death Note went back to work, because he started dragging me to the front of the bus. "LET ME OUT! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" It was like he forgot that he was still dragging me.

The bus screeched to a stop and he dragged me outside. Everyone, including Light, stood up to watch out of one side of the bus.

Suddenly a car was heading as fast as it could toward us. I looked to Light, seeing a terrified expression on his face. For once, he wasn't faking this expression. Was I really going to die like this? I closed my eyes, ready for my life to be taken away, along with the hijackers. I waited a few seconds, heard a loud thump and crushing sounds…but felt nothing. I looked down and saw a mass of blood. I realized that only the hijacker was hit, and the car barely missed me by a few inches. I felt my eyes widen and I suddenly felt queasy. This scene was a lot easier to read than it was to live in_. _

_'I…never saw someone just die…like that…in front of me.' _I thought to myself as I saw black spots cloud my vision of red. I fell backwards and hit my head on the concrete before my vision went black.

* * *

WE MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST VOLUME OF DEATH NOTE! PARTAAAY!

(Sings)

I hit a milestone, I hit a milestone!

Thank you all for reading my story! I honestly thought that only 12 people would read this story, but like hundreds of people have been reading my story and I'm so happy. In the most modest way, I feel like a celebirty.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

That's all I really have to say.

PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~*


	10. Finally

"Yes, but- are you sure? She seems innocent enough. A-alright, Ryuzaki, you're the boss, here." I heard a familiar male voice.

"P-please stop yelling." I croaked out, not really hearing whatever he was saying. There was a moment of silence before I heard a faint muffled synthesized voice.

"Y-yeah, she's right here. Yeah, I'm standing next to her…Oh…I didn't think of that. I thought she was asleep." The loud man said nervously.

"Quit yelling." I croaked again, this time, sitting up to face the loud man.

"Um…I wasn't yelling." He said to me. "I'll call you back." He hung up on whoever he was talking to. "Uh...hi." He said awkwardly.

I looked around and saw that I was still in my hoodie and jeans. I saw my sleeve was rolled up and there was a needle in my arm. I saw white. White was everywhere. The bed I was in was white, the walls were white, the floors, the ceiling.I slowly turned my head to see a young looking man with brown eyes and brown hair. Come to think of it, he kinda looks like-

"I'm Mat-." He stopped himself from telling me his real name, although I already knew who it was. "Uh…Mat…sui. Yeah, Matsui's the name."

"I'm in a hospital, correct, Matsui?" I asked him. I decided against saying 'WHY THE HELL IS THERE A 12 FOOT NEEDLE STUCK IN MY ARM?' Okay, so maybe it was an inch and a half.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, my boss wants to meet you." He said. His boss? Does he mean L?

"Matsui, how long have I been in here?"

"Uh, almost nine days." 9 days…so L must've met the task force by now. So L must be his boss.

"What if I decline this offer?" I said to him, trying to make it seem like I didn't know who his boss was.

"W-well…you kinda don't really…you know…have a choice?" He said it in more of a question.

"So, even if I do decline, you would drag me?"

"Well…yeah." He said awkwardly. Oh, Matsuda…I'm surprised L didn't send Sochiro.

"…Alright." I said.

"Really? Well…that was easy." He muttered to himself just as a nurse came in to check and see if I was okay.

"So, uh…your name is Ella, right?" Matsuda tried to start a conversation as we sat in his sleek car. He turned down some j-pop music so that we could converse.

"Yup." I shortly answered, not ever taking my eyes off of the window.

"You're, uh, from America, I'm guessing?" I saw him blush a bit.

"Yup." I said once more.

"That's cool…that's cool." He kept his eyes on the road and his hands were perfectly at the ten and two positions on the wheel. I briefly remembered how terrible I was at driving, or manning any vehicle, and wondered if I could learn a thing or two from this car ride.

"Tell me, Ella…which do you prefer…American music or Japanese music?" Matsuda suddenly blurted out, most likely regretting it as soon as it left his lips, the way he was blushing like that. While I pretended to ponder on the question, I looked around the car, looking for any indication of a hidden camera. Suddenly, we entered a tunnel, and every single light in the car was illuminated, that and the road being the only thing we could see. I noticed a faint red blinking behind the rear-view mirror and immediately knew that L was watching me.

"It depends. I love American rock but I also love Japanese pop." I answered, trying to look anywhere but the camera.

"Oh…that's nice. I've always preferred American music…I mean, it's so different and-" I cut his ramblings short.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to act as clueless as I could. "Some dingy basement? Who is your "boss" anyway? A drug lord? A gang leader?" His expression looked almost amused and a little hurt?

"What? No, no! I'd never do that!" He said, taking his eyes off the road for a good three seconds before plastering them onto the pavement again.

"Then who's your boss?" I asked.

"He's…well…I-I really don't like lying to you…he's L." He choked out, painfully. I pretended to look surprised.

"L? As in, the greatest detective in the world? The one on the Kira case?" I said.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Woah…so, why me?" That was the question. Why did L send Matsuda to retrieve me from the hospital as soon as I awoke? Was it because he suspected me of being Kira? Or maybe he knew I was Ai. He did say that he wanted to meet me.

"I don't know myself. None of us know. He wouldn't explain it to any of us, which sent Aizawa in a fit." He mumbled the last part to himself, probably thinking I wouldn't hear it. I nodded my head and turned around, signaling I didn't want to talk to him anymore. After a few more minutes we reached the Imperial Hotel that put every New York hotel I've ever stayed in to shame. And that was simply the exterior. He quickly parked his car and escorted me inside. We made our way to the elevator and he quickly pressed the last floor number and then the 'close doors' button.

"Why in such a hurry?" I asked him.

"Well, he said that he wanted you there as soon as possible."

"Hm." The rest of the elevator ride was silent. Soon the doors opened and he motioned for me to step out first. After he stepped out, he led the way to one of the many doors and pulled out a key. He slowly opened the door and I shyly took a few steps in, already hearing Aizawa's voice in the somewhere in the neighboring rooms.

"Uh, L doesn't like it when we have our cell phones here." Matsuda awkwardly said as he grabbed a tray full of electronics and held it out to me. I nodded and pulled out my own black and yellow checkered phone and placing it on the table. I noticed how my checkered and accessorized phone stood out with the other solid black or gray cell phones. I looked at the little string with a black skull attached to the end of my phone and briefly wondered if I should take it off.

"-Why do you even want her? Is she associated with Kira?" I heard Sochiro's voice getting louder and louder as we approached another door. Before anyone else could say anything, Matsuda knocked on the door and entered. I kind of stood in the doorway, hiding behind him, suddenly feeling very shy. Why did I so willingly agree to do this, again? This isn't as fun as it used to be.

"Did you retrieve her?" L's voice cut the silence like a knife.

"Yeah." Matsuda moved out of the way, revealing me to the rest of the room. I didn't want to come off as weak, so I did the little head nod, thing and mumbled 'Yo.' They simply gave me blank looks that made me want to go curl up in a shell and die. I imagined that to be way cooler in my head.

"_This _is the one who's going to get us farther in the investigation?" Aizawa said rudely. Ouch.

"There's a 95% chance that she is the one I'm looking for." He said, simply staring at me.

"Isn't she, like, 13?" I winced. Am I really that small?

"Actually, I'm almost 19." I said.

"Really?" Matsuda said, ecstatic.

"…Yeah." I said slowly, wondering why he seemed so happy.

"Welcome, Ella Greengrass…or would you prefer Ai?" L said, attempting to see if I was Ai. I simply turned to him and smiled at the way he sat.

"I'd prefer Ella." I said. I watched as the rest of the Task Force stood up, finally accepting that I was actually here.

"I am detective superintendent Yagami of the NPA." Sochiro held up his ID to me, as if we were meeting for the first time. Then Aizawa, Ukita, and Mogi each introduced themselves to me. I simply awkwardly smiled and nodded, not really sure of what to do next.

"She'll be a member of the Task Force." L confidently said, not even looking at anyone and starting to indulge in a strawberry cake that was placed in front of him. "And she'll be staying here with me, so I can keep an eye on her." He said while there was already cake in his mouth.

"Woah, who said that I'd do that?" I interjected. I mean, of course, I wanted to stay in this luxurious hotel with endless sweets, but, to be honest, I didn't like the way he just announced as if we talked about it over the phone before-hand.

"I did." He loudly swallowed his piece of cake. I glared at him.

"And what if I declined?" I asked him.

"Well, Yagami was going to kick you out of his house anyway, so I suppose you'd be homeless." He said. I froze and looked over at Sochiro, who kept his gaze at Ryuzaki. Nonetheless, I glared daggers at him. I mean, sure, I've been trying to get to this point since day 1, but you don't just kick a homeless person out of your house. That's just wrong. Plus, Ryuzaki probably only wanted me to stay here so he could make sure I wasn't Kira.

"Alright…fine." I finally answered.

"Splendid." He mumbled.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. School just started and I'm taking all the smart people classes and I'm taking a practice SAT test years earlier than I should and UGH, life is just whooping my butt right now. **

**This chapter isn't that great, but I was really stressed when I wrote this. At least it's something right? Please don't hate me...**

**PEACE! XOXO-IllusionsOfBeauty ~*~*~*~***


End file.
